


dear

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Monologue, Rough Sex, Siblings, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 詹姆斯·波特在写信。
Relationships: James "Smoke" Porter/Original Female Character(s) (Mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	dear

**Author's Note:**

> smoke人设参见farah的老版设定。写信对象（原创角色）是James的姐姐。  
> 喜欢请给我评论:)

詹姆斯·波特在写信。

亲爱的。他刚写完这个词就划掉了，笔尖在那道横线处点了点。我好久不见的——不，不是这样，他几乎把笔从手里扔出去，不是这样。他需要谨慎地选择一个词来开始，写在页眉，她看了不会立刻就发笑的词。人们写信的时候都用什么开始来着？他在记忆里搜索，除了短信式的问候外是一片空白。詹姆斯从不觉得这是个难题，在他落笔之前，甚至是写下第一个字母的时候，他都心情轻松，他不喜欢那么严肃紧张的氛围。

这封信并不会被寄出去，他知道，只是写来消磨时间，一些陈词滥调，快要被他遗忘的小事，现在的他要对过去的她袒露的心绪。它们刚刚成型或沉淀已久，其中只有部分是为她而生的，那些本来要告诉别人的，已经告诉过别人的，此刻也一并转述给她。

开篇的词在此刻变得捉摸不定，他有成百上千个选择，足以用来称呼除她之外的任何一人。但没有属于她的。他找不到那块完美的砖石，正好用来嵌进他的缺口，严丝合缝。但他不想在开始上拖沓太久，于是他只是写了她的名字。名字总不会错的对吧？

六个字母出现在被划掉的亲爱的旁边。

他故意把字母书写得潦草一些，显得漫不经心，好像他没有多花一分心思在这上面。

抬头下面空荡荡的。

他不想写姓氏，她名字后面空开的一块看起来像断裂开了。填补空缺的东西曾压迫着他的呼吸，于是他放弃了。他用崭新的名字活着，一个没有过去的人，婴儿一样赤裸。她又如何？她在过去就表现得比他更好。她连微笑看起来都像是真的。纤细的身躯里的力量让他都感到惊讶。也许她已经吞噬了那道沉重的阴影，把它撕裂，击碎，然后咽下肚去，和自己融为一体。还是她的光芒已经足以照亮它，甚至足以点亮母亲的笑容？她有没有放弃，自愿或是被迫在名字后面冠上另一个陌生的姓氏？像把打碎的玻璃用黏胶接起来那样。他发出嗤笑。

我现在叫威廉了。你记得威廉·哈维吗，我和你提过的。他写道，感到无比惬意。当时队伍里只有我是个毛头小子，你能想象吗，我报出刚编出来的假名的时候真像那么回事，好像我之前的十几年都在用它。他的字开始真的潦草起来，他写得飞快。没有人看出有什么不对，他们把我安排到船上，像货物一样拉离东部的港口。船舱里的味道就像三天没卸货的渔船，有几个家伙在后面抽烟，我过去的时候他们给了我一支。那便宜烟草掺了什么东西，我差点吐出来。他们以为我晕船，把我架到船舷上。我从那回看水面，水上飘着机油，海鸥到处排泄，我趴在围栏的边缘，肋骨被硌得发疼，但我太高兴了。他的笔尖几乎划破纸面，詹姆斯深吸了口气，继续写下去。队伍里有两个从芬斯伯里和石灰工厂来的大个子，我学他们说话，假装自己来自诺尔。他写满了一页，于是又拿来一页纸。

一切顺利，我在贝尔法斯特了。这儿天色很好，而且热闹，新芬党的好战分子三天两头从都柏林跑过来闹事，简直乐此不疲。起初还有趣点，但他们没什么新花样，死难者又实在太多。他想起那些哭声，尖叫，爆炸和枪响，在他的梦里也反反复复地出现。无趣，让人倦怠。他坦率地写道，我必须找点新鲜的东西。

他像饥饿的野兽一样四处徘徊，汲取鲜血和刺激。没有惊喜生活会变成什么样子？他不能忍受，也无法妥协。他曾有过一个姑娘，浅色头发，蓝眼睛，在这儿为他们处理外伤。他们在昏暗的房间里互相摸索，她的头发被汗水黏在额头和脸颊上，眼睛闪闪发亮。他吻她赤裸的肩膀，噬咬她圆润的乳房，她在喘息间颤抖着发出雀鸟一样的尖叫，不住地伸手把他拉近，抱住他的脖子，用滑嫩的大腿摩擦他的腰际。他很粗暴，拉扯她的脚踝和长发像是要扯坏小鸟的翅膀。女孩在湿透的床单上昏睡过去，他则透过点燃的烟望向她，“埃冬，”她浅色的睫毛微微颤动，颈侧和股间遍布他留下的淤痕，“我的小夜莺。”

她是个好姑娘，他写道。我们有几个快乐的夜晚，直到她开始要求我所没有的东西。这要求并不过分，只是她搞错了人选。她想要一个承诺，一个牧师，一枚戒指。我甚至没有考虑她的想法，我只是拒绝了。她在毛毯里落泪的时候美得惊人，她的眼睛和心都在哭泣。她叫我威廉，她说“吻我，威廉”，于是我抱住她，让她坐在我的大腿上，她缩在我怀里，不停地抚摸我脸颊上的胡茬和糟乱的头发，她的眼泪是温热的，像拉甘河的河水，她尝起来就像蜜糖。然后小鸟儿狠狠地咬了我，血顺着我的嘴角流到下巴上，又滴到她白净的手臂上。熟悉的铁锈味，一个惊喜，一份合适的临别礼物。她头也不回地离开了房间，没过三天就调离了这个地区。

我逃离了一个显而易见的陷阱，却陷入了更久远而缺乏变数的坑洞。但我们都知道这不会持续太久的，对吗？我已经嗅到有什么东西在等着我了，我会找到它的。

纸上还有一个空行，该在这里结束了。他的笔尖在空中打了个转，在该留下署名的位置划出一道横线。然后他叠好信纸，满意地把它收起来。

真怪，詹姆斯想，他竟丝毫不想念伦敦。


End file.
